When I fall In Love With You
by Naomi Rane
Summary: Tapi mengapa, saat aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu, semua kehangatan dan kebahagiaan itu menghilang begitu tiba-tiba? Begitu tiba-tiba hingga aku harus memaksa hatiku untuk menerima kenyataan. Meski begitu, tetap saja terkadang aku menganggap semua masih seperti dulu. Dan keyakinan akan perasaan ini justru hadir saat kau tak lagi di sini / FemNaru


Naomi Rane

Present

**When I Fall In love With You**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**

SasuFemNaru

**Warn**

OOC, Typo(s), dll

Don't like, Don't read!

* * *

Suasana di hotel mewah itu sangat ramai. Malam ini adalah resepsi pernikahan antara putra dan putri dari dua pengusaha sukses di Jepang yang juga tentunya juga merambah dunia Internasional. Banyak pengusaha sukses dan pejabat penting yang datang. Tak ingin melewatkan moment bersejarah antara pewaris Uchiha dan pewaris Namikaze. Ya, ini adalah resepsi pernikahan antara Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Acara untuk melengkapi ikrar suci siang tadi.

Tapi… Ada masalah di sini. Wajah para keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze nampak cemas. Kyuubi, kakak Naruto bahkan mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Pemuda berambut merah keunguan itu tidak bisa tenang. Membuat pemuda berambut raven menegurnya.

"Berhentilah mondar-mandir, Kyuu-chan! Kau membuat kepalaku pusing melihatmu", tegur Itachi.

Kyuuby berhenti lalu menatap Itachi.

"Aku tidak meminta kau melihatku, keriput. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel _chan_. Aku ini bukan wanita", tepis Kyuubi. Kemudian mondar-mandir lagi.

"Salahmu sendiri berwajah terlalu manis", ucap Itachi pelan. Tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuubi yang kini kembali berhenti dari 'aktivitasnya'.

"Mati mati, ya?" tantang Kyuubi geram.

"Sudahlah! Kalian ini kapan bisa akur?" tegur wanita berambut merah panjang.

"Jika Shikamaru tidak lagi bergumam 'merepotkan'", jawab Kyuubi dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Hei! Mengapa aku dibawa-bawa?", komentar Shikamaru yang baru datang bersama Temari, Sakura, dan Ino.

"Karena rambutmu seperti nanas", jawab Kyuubi dan Itachi kompak. Lagi.

"_Apa hubungannya?"_ batin orang yang mendengar pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Naru-_chan_ dan Sasuke belum datang ya?", tanya Temari dengan air muka cemas.

"Begitulah", Tenten yang sejak tadi diam menjawab dengan wajah sama cemasnya.

"Hah. Si Pantat bebek itu membawa Naru-_chan_ ke mana, sih?" ucap Kyuubi lesu. Itachi hanya mendelik mendengar adik 'terbakanya' di sebut Pantat Bebek.

Ya. Masalah yang terjadi di sini adalah dua orang pemeran utama dalam acara ini belum datang. Padahal, acara resepsi harusnya dimulai 30 menit yang lalu.

###N~R###

Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang yang menjadi sumber keresahan itu.

"Cepat sedikit, _dobe_! Kita sudah terlambat." Terdengar suara baritone dari seorang pemuda yang kini berjalan cepat.

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya memakai gaun berat ini, _teme_." Suara yang sedikit 'cempreng' itu membalas perkataan pemuda yang berada dua meter di depannya. Cukup kesulitan dengan gaun putih panjang yang ia kenakan. Gaun yang sederhana dan _elegant_, namun begitu menarik. Ditambah dengan _high heels _15 senti yang menghiasi kaki indahnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, teme! Seharusnya tadi kau tidak membuang ponselku. Kita jadi tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun, sekarang", keluh Naruto yang masih berusaha menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang tadinya tertata rapi, kini kelihatan sedikit kusut.

"Itu salahmu yang bersikeras ingin menelpon Gaara. Dan lagi, jangan lupa siapa yang ngotot menolong wanita penipu itu? Kau harusnya tidak mudah percaya begitu saja pada orang yang tidak dikenal"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menelpon Gaara? Dia adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kita mintai pertolongan. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah panik Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Kyuu-nii jika tahu kita dirampok.

"Keluarga kita bisa curiga jika kita datang bersama mantanmu, bodoh! Aku tidak mau kehilangan hak warisku"

Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Eh, ada mobil yang lewat. Ayo kita minta bantuan!" ujar Naruto ceria. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Berharap pemilik mobil itu mau mengulurkan tangan membantu mereka.

Mobil itu berhenti. Tapi..

###N~R###

Di hotel, Para Namikaze, Uchiha, beserta teman-teman Naruto dan Sasuke masih menunggu dengan gelisah. Untung saja, Sakura yang merupakan MC terkenal dapat mengalihkan perhatian para tamu. Ditambah Ino, penyanyi papan atas yang menyumbangkan suaranya.

"Kyuu, Itachi, sebaiknya kalian susul saja! Sudah satu jam berlalu", ujar Minato.

Kyuubi dan Itachi sudah beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu keluar saat sesuatu yang menghebohkan terjadi. Langkah kaki mereka terhenti. Terperangah.

Fugaku, Minato, Mikoto, dan Kushina yang mendengar suara ribut itu pun berjalan mendekati Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Mikoto dan Kushina melotot. Fugaku dan Minato terdiam.

###**Flashback**###

"Yang benar saja, dobe? Mana mungkin kita ke hotel menggunakan mobil _pick-up_ seperti itu?" protes Sasuke.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih jalan kaki, begitu? Kita bahkan tidak mengenal tempat ini, Teme. Bagaimana kalau ada perampok atau penipu lagi? Bisa-bisa kita dibawa ke tempat yang semakin jauh. Kita sudah cukup beruntung wanita itu tidak membunuh kita dan hanya membawa lari mobilmu", tutur Naruto.

Sasuke sangat setuju dangan Naruto. Tapi, apa kata dunia jika pewaris Uchiha dan pewaris Namikaze menumpangi mobil pengantar sayur menuju tempat resepsi pernikahan mereka?

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke pun menyetujui usul Naruto. Mereka duduk di belakang.

###_EndOfFlasback_###

"Hahahaha. Kalian benar-benar menakjubkan. Baru kali ini aku melihat mempelai datang naik mobil _pick-up_. Hahahaha." Itachi tidak berhenti-berhentinya tertawa.

"Hahaha. Seharusnya kalian naik becak saja. Itu akan lebih menakjubkan lagi. Hahaha." Kyuubi juga tak kalah hebohnya tertawa.

Kusina dan Mikoto juga tertawa kecil. Fugaku hanya diam, mati-matian menahan senyum. Sementara Minato hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Berhenti tetawa, baka Aniki! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu", celetuk Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. Apanya yang tidak lucu? Aku berani bertaruh, besok koran dan infotaiment akan dipenuhi gosip tentang kalian berdua. Hahaha", Itachi masih belum berniat berhenti tertawa.

"Pewaris Namikaze dan Perwaris Uchiha naik mobil _pick-up_ menuju resepsi pernikahan mereka. Hahahaha. Itu judul yang menarik. Pasti akan jadi _headline_. Hahaha", Kyuubi malah semakin menggoda Sasuke yang kesal dan Naruto cemberut.

Entah mengapa Itachi dan Kyuubi sangat kompak jika itu dalam hal mengejek dan menggoda Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang kita mulai saja acaranya", Minato menengahi. Tidak tega juga melihat anak dan menantunya menjadi bulan-bulanan Itachi dan Kyuubi.

###N~R####

"Hah! Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan!", ucap Naruto kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur.

"Menyingkir dari situ! Aku ingin istirahat", perintah Sasuke seenaknya.

"Enak saja! Kau tidur di sofa saja!", balas Naruto.

"Ini kamarku. Kaulah yang seharusnya tidur di sofa", ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak mau", tegas Naruto.

"Menyingkir atau aku akan memaksamu", ancam Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menutup telinga, membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto hingga Naruto terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Adu du!" Naruto meringis. "Teme…..", teriak Naruto geram. Tapi yang diteriaki hanya memasang wajah tidak peduli lalu tidur di kasur tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Hue….." Naruto menangis keras seperti anak kecil membuat Sasuke segera terbangun.

"Jangan menangis keras-keras, bodoh! Nanti keluarga kita mendengar", ucap Sasuke.

"Hue…" Naruto malah menangis semakin keras.

"Chk.. ", Sasuke berdecak. "Baiklah! Biar aku yang tidur di sofa", ucapnya mengalah.

Seketika Naruto berhenti menangis dan tersenyum.

"Hehe.. Kau memang suami yang pengertian", kata Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Dan begitulah malam kedua pengantin baru yang seharusnya berjalan romantis.

###N~R###

"Hahahaha. Kubilang juga apa? Infotaiment, koran dan majalah sekarang penuh dengan wajah kalian", ucap Kyuubi.

Naruto hanya bersungut. Sasuke memasang wajah datar, menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

"Sudahlah, Kyuu! Jangan mengganggu mereka terus!" tegur Kushina.

"Daripada membahas soal kehebohan semalam, lebih baik kita membahas apa yang terjadi setelah acara resepsi", ujar Mikoto. Mendelik ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Mendadak perasaan Sasuke dan Naruto tidak enak.

"Benar juga. Ayo ceritakan! Apa malam kalian berdua menyenangkan?" tanya Kushina blak-blakan.

"Malam mereka pasti sangat 'panas' Kaa-san. Aku mendengar Naru-chan sampai menangis. Baka _Otouto_ ini ternyata hebat juga. Hahaha", ucap Itachi.

Wajah Sasuke dan Naruto sontak memerah. Sasuke merutuki kakaknya dalam hati.

"Wah! Benarkah?", tanya Kushina dan Mikoto antusias. Sepertinya keluarga itu memeng bersepakat untuk menggoda sang pengantin baru.

"Kalian ini, jangan banyak mengobrol di meja makan", tegur Fugaku.

"Benar. Lagipula kasihan Naru-_chan_ dan Sasuke-_kun_", dukung Minato.

Dalam hati, Sasuke dan Naruto berjanji akan memberi hadiah untuk kedua penyelamat mereka.

"Naru-_chan_, Sasuke-_kun_, apa kalian sudah memikirkan menganai _honeymoon_ kalian?", tanya Minato. Sasuke dan Naruto cepat-cepat menghapus nama Minato dari daftar penyelamat mereka.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Bagaimana? Kalian berdua sudah menentukan tempatnya?", Fugaku ikut menanyakan tempat bulan madu. Dan sekarang daftar penyelamat itu menjadi kosong.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ke Bali saja? Itu pulau yang eksotis", usul Itachi.

"Tidak tidak. Lebih baik kalian ke Paris saja. Itu kota yang romantis", usul Kyuubi tak mau kalah.

"Usul kalian berdua itu terlalu biasa. Labih baik Naru-_chan_ dan Sasuke-_kun_ _honeymoon_ dipulau yang telah kami sediakan", ucap Mikoto sambil melirik Kushina.

"Pulau itu indah. Kami jamin kalian berdua akan sangat suka.?", tambah Kushina.

"Bagaimana? Kalian mau kan", tanya Mikoto.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Mereka bisa membayangkan '_honeymoon_' mereka yang dipenuhi pertengkaran.

TBC

* * *

Seperti biasa, ini hanya chapter percobaan. Lanjut atau tidak tergantung jumlah review. Hehe..

Review, ya!


End file.
